The invention has to do with a continuous connecting profile for attachment of sheet piles to supporting elements, particularly to double-T elements, where the connection profile has a central rib bar, which separates two opposing attachment profiles, each having a jaw, and is part of both attachment profiles. The one attachment profile is configured as a mounting profile for the supporting element, and the other attachment profile is configured as a receiving profile for a lock of an attaching sheet pile.
Such connection profiles are, for example, for assembly of combination sheet pile walls, i.e., sheet pile walls made up of a series of supporting elements, between which numerous sheet piles, generally always pairs of sheet piles, are inserted. Such connection profiles are known, for example, from DE 201 21 712 U1, DE 197 11 242 A1, DE 198 22 063 A1, or DE 199 23 492 A1. In some embodiments these connection profiles have a central rib bar which serves as the divider for two opposing attachment profiles, each having a jaw, and forms part of the interior wall of each attachment profile. In the case of the known attachment profile, the one attachment profile is a mounting profile for the supporting element, which, for example, is mounted on a double-T support element and if necessary is compressed with it. The other attachment profile is a receiving profile for a lock of an attaching sheet pile, for example a sheet pile with so-called Larssen locks placed on both longitudinal edges.
A widely propagated and frequently used sheet pile is the Z sheet pile by Hoesch, which has a Z-shaped cross section, having a knob section on one of its longitudinal ends and a claw section on its other longitudinal end. The claw section has a straight claw flange as well as a claw nose on the actual lock, and an opposing claw thumb, both of which act as the ends of a jaw with a jaw opening, into which the knob section (which is roughly trapezoid-shaped in cross section) of an attaching Z sheet pile can be inserted. The claw section and the head section of the Z sheet pile are bent in the lock area, in order to move the lock from the gradient of the sheet pile so that the sheet pile-wall flanges that meet each other form a straight line, and the lock connection of the two sheet piles does not project out from the areas of the sheet pile wall flanges.
By stringing such Z sheet piles together, stable sheet pile walls can be assembled. The geometrical shape of the claw-and-knob section does in fact make possible a relatively small swiveling angle of +/−7° between adjoining sheet piles, through which, when the sheet piles are rammed down, the locks can jump out of their connections if the ground is uneven.
Adjoining support elements can swivel in deviate fashion, for example, when these support elements are rammed beneath the ground, if the ground is very irregular due to rock formations, erratic blocks or similar phenomena, so that the support elements are twisted about their longitudinal axis when rammed down.
Adjoining support elements may, however, be deliberately subjected to deviate twisting, in order, for example, to form a circle or some other closed formation of combination sheet pile wall or sheet pile walls with a projecting corner without additional construction components.
Such Z sheet piles have not been able to be used until now to create combination sheet pile walls from support elements and sheet piles, which, for example, are needed to create harbor facilities. Attachment profiles appropriate to the supporting elements, which permit a secure ramming down of the sheet pile wall, do not exist.